I Found A Friend
by Kimmu Ikisayomi
Summary: The Ikisatashi brothers need help from their Mew Mew friends; A new enemy has risen, and is trying to destroy the Cyniclons new way of life. When an old acquaintance of Kisshu's comes back to help, Ichigo will befriend them, and go on a wild ride of their past. Chapter seven rating: T, for gore
1. Chapter 1

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 1- Ring, Ring!**

It had been three months after the final battle. The aliens had headed back to their home planet with the Mew Aqua, and reported the astounding results. The planet was now hospitable, the people were healing, and everyone was happier.

For our Mew friends, they had been able to live- what they now considered- normal lives. Since there had not been any Kirema Anima attacks, there was no need to transform, and so everything was quieter and calmer. Ichigo sometimes liked to reminisce on the days when she fought the aliens.

"Everything is so boring now," Ichigo sighed as she plopped down on a café chair, just having finished cleaning. Just then, Ryou came up from the basement.

"We got a call from the Ikisatashis," He stated.

"You spoke too soon," Mint said, dryly, referring to Ichigo's earlier statement. Everyone gathered in the basement, curious as to what the aliens were calling about. The last transmission was made three months ago.

When the Mews got down, they saw Kisshu on the large screen. His golden orbs silently moved over everyone. Then, subtly, his eyes lingered to Ichigo. For it not to look obvious, he slowly returned his gaze to Ryou.

"Hey everyone," Kisshu greeted casually then smirked.

"What did you want?" Ryou tried to sound pleasant. Kisshu glared at him, then, cleared his throat.

"Thanks to the Mew Aqua, everything is well. Although it healed the planet, questions rose up about the alternate solution. We had to give the Council an account of what happened on Earth. And although some were happy to know the true intensions of Deep Blue, others were furious and said we were liars and traitors. The latter of the people have formed a rebel group, called 'Kioshi', and are now trying to destroy the new government system." He closed his eyes and sighed. Then opened them again with a grim expression masking his face.

"Pai, Taruto, and I are trying to raise a new army establishment in the west a Cyniclonia, with new and former soldiers. Since our new economy is still adapting to the new atmosphere, our protection is weak. We don't have enough people, and not enough time to train them." He sighed again, then, took a deep breath.

"We need your help."

His tone sounded almost desperate. No one, save Ichigo, had ever heard him use such a tone. It was foreign for him, given his confident and bold character.

"How soon can we get there?" Ryou asked, sensing the seriousness of their situation. At this, Kisshu's expression softened.

"In three days time."

Ryou nodded, and a few seconds later, the screen was blank. He turned to the girls.

"Girls," he said, "We're going to Cyniclonia."

**A/N: How was the first chapter- prologue thing…? I know it's short, but like I said '-prologue thing'. Tell me, in the form of reviews, if I should continue this story. 'Cos I have like 6 chapters of this story done. Yes, I am still writing it.** **T~T… Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 2- Icou!**

As an excuse to go to Cyniclonia, everyone's parents were told that Mint had invited everyone to a summer- long cruise. For two days after the excuse was delivered, everyone spent their time resting and packing. On the third day, the ship had finally arrived. It had landed behind the café to be hidden from the Humans.

The ship was spacious, with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, a spacious sitting room and a cockpit, which was occupied by a driver. The girls- except Zakuro- were in awe of the large living arrangement. When they entered, there was a queue of maids-in-waiting. Five beautiful Cyniclon girls dressed in- what everyone assumed to be- traditional maid uniforms. They bowed with pleasant smiles, and lead everyone to their assigned rooms.

Zakuro's room had deep purple walls, with stripes of black paint at the top and bottom of them. On one side of the room, was a large four-poster bed with rich purple sheets and opaque, pale purple curtains cascading down the dark wood posters. On the other side of the room was a desk and a large, dark wood wardrobe. The floor was covered in black, fuzzy carpeting. Pudding's room had light yellow walls with white crown molding. In the middle of the far wall was a medium sized single bed. It was covered in white sheets and yellow-orange blankets. There was a medium wardrobe rested on one side of the room. The carpeting was cream coloured.

Lettuce's room was painted in a soft, lime green colour. Books were stacked against one of the walls, along a small black ledge. In the middle of the room was a medium sized bed, with forest green sheets, and blankets. Along another wall was a wardrobe with a small desk. Mint's room was royal blue. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, with light blue sheets and blankets. There was soft, white carpeting, a lovely desk and a dark wardrobe, that was as large as the one in her mansion. There was even a small chandelier etched to the white ceiling.

Ichigo's room was a soft carnation pink. There was a line of strawberries going through the middle of all the walls. There was a large circular shaped bed in the center of the room, covered in luscious, pink sheets and blankets. A t the foot of the bed was a small, cute, pink couch. Lined on one of the walls was a light wood wardrobe and a desk. There was fuzzy, pink carpeting with darker pink polka dots lining the floor.

The maids set down the Mews belongings, bowed, then left. After wondering around the ship, everyone eventually found themselves in the sitting room.

"Pudding's room is awesome, na no da!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

"The rooms are very nice," Lettuce commented shyly.

"Yeah, they're really great," Ichigo agreed.

"They're not as luxurious as the ones in my house," Mint scoffed. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Mint," she said, " you're the only one who lives in a mansion. This is a ship."

"But I think these room are a bit extravagant for a three day trip," Zakuro suddenly said. Everyone agreed.

After dinner, which the maids had so graciously brought them, the girls wondered what each others' room looked like. The first room they checked out was Zakuro's. There were many 'Ooh's and 'Ah's from the girls when they saw the handsome bed. Next, was Pudding's. The young girl chattered excitedly about how much she loved the room. Then, was Lettuce's. Zakuro went over to the bookshelf and picked up a book, while everyone else was looking around. Suprisingly, it was one of the books she often read. No one was surprised to see Mint had the biggest bed and most stylish desk and wardrobe.

Everyone gasped when they saw Ichigo's room, except for Ichigo, and Zakuro had wide eyes. Remember when everyone said Mint had the biggest bed?

Scratch that; Ichigo did.

"Okay, _Ichigo onee-chan's _room is awesome, na no da!" Pudding said- shouted.

"Well," Mint sniffed, "Looks like we have a _special_ guest…" She slowly gazed at Ichigo, who blushed lightly, knowing just what Mint meant by 'special guest'.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Soon, they were entering the atmosphere of Cyniclonia. About an hour later, after some shaking, the ship landed, and the maids had been sent to fetch the girls. The ship's door opened slowly to reveal a concrete landing pad and Pai and Taruto in wait.

**A/N: Okay, sorry if it's cliffhanger-ish but I'm new at writing fanfictions, so bare with me. This chapter was promised to you for asking me to continue this story. Oh, and P.S, I don't write long chapters. Sorry. T~T…Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 3 – Cyniclonia**

"Welcome," Pai greeted everyone, in his monotonous voice. Ichigo stepped onto the landing pad, then stopped.

"Is it just me, or do I feel lighter?" she said.

"Since Earth is more polluted than our planet, this atmosphere is not as dense," Pai responded. "Also, Earth has higher gravity than our planet."

Ichigo blinked. "Oh."

"Follow us… me," Pai instructed. The girls turned to follow him leaving Pudding to strangle the life out of Taruto. They walked down a flight of stairs, then into a large hallway. Ichigo stepped up to Pai.

"Um… Where's Kisshu?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"He is in his office, taking care of work," Pai replied coolly.

"Work?" Ichigo was perplexed.

"Yes. He is the head of military business on this side of Cyniclonia," Pai said, like it was obvious. Ichigo froze. She had to process this information properly. Taruto had finally escaped from Pudding and was now floating away as fast as he could, when he almost bumped into Ichigo.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her, looking back to see if Pudding was still chasing him.

"N-Nothing," Ichigo stuttered, and resumed following Pai. Taruto turned back to see Ichigo was about a metre away. He would not stay in one place as long as Pudding was after him, and so he ran after the group.

Pai brought everyone to a smaller hall, which branched off the main hall they were walking through. There were doors lining the walls.

"These," Pai started,"will be your dorms for your stay here." He assigned everyone to a room then said,

"A few maids will come to escort you to the dining hall later this evening." And with that he left. The girls went to check out their rooms, and a while later, their luggage was brought down from the ship.

Later that evening, as was told, a few maids escorted the Mews to the dining hall. There was a table reserved and waiting for them. As they entered, they got some surprised and excited looks from the dining Cyniclons. Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to a small stage with a podium on it. There, stood Kisshu, with a cheeky smile adorning his face and a small stack of parchments in his hands.

"You all know that we have been trying to defeat the troublemaking rebels, and you know that our defense system is weak right now. So, in order to assist us, I have invited the Earthly saviours of our planet…" he paused for a dramatic effect,

"Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Cheers went up at each table in the dining hall. As this happened, the best food was being served to them right then and there. It smelled delectable, and looked equally as great. Kisshu let the crowd simmer a bit before he continued. He took up one of the parchments and read it over silently, then spoke:

"I have more good news. As you all know, you have been waiting for the results of those who qualify for the S-rank hand-to-hand combat examination. There are ten of you who qualify for this exam…" he paused to read out the ten names. As he did so, small cheers went up at certain tables.

"The exam takes places tomorrow, at ten hours, in the arena. That is all," he said before looking longingly at the mews table: specifically Ichigo. When Kisshu got off the podium, there was a lot of excited chatter in the dining hall from the Cyniclons. Occasionally, some Cyniclons- mostly girls- would ask the mews questions and bug them. As soon as they were gone, all the mews turned their attention to Taruto, who decided to sit with them. He now regretted it.

"S-rank exam?" Ichigo tilted her head.

"Ten hours, na no da?" Pudding asked, not yet knowing about 24-hour time.

"And what was Kisshu doing up there?" Mint demanded.

Taruto slowly leaned back, feeling pressed, and looked at everyone who had asked him a question.

"Okay, okay!"

He finally said, motioning for everyone to calm down. He took a breath.

"The S-rank exam is where our _military superior_," he looked at Mint," ranks our highest and best class soldiers after him, and," he reluctantly turned to Pudding, "ten hours is a time frame." He sighed having answered everyone's question. Everybody relaxed, then, save Ichigo, they had a surprised look on their face. In unison- save Ichigo and Zakuro- they shouted,

"Kisshu is the military superior(, na no da)?!"

Taruto shushed them.

"Start talking!" Mint pressed.

"Geez," Taruto muttered, then sighed. "Kisshu has out-ranked all of the official best warriors on our planet, and because of that, he is in charge of the western military."

Everyone paused. Then- save Zakuro- they shouted, "He's in charge of the military(, na no da)?!"

Taruto face-palmed.

_Official best, huh?_ Ichigo thought.

**A/N: Okay, I think I'm progressing well. I mean, this **_**is**_** my first fanfiction. Please don't flame! T~T… Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 4- S-rank**

It was the day of the said S-rank hand-to-hand combat exam, and the Mews were invited to watch. At the said time, the examinees sat at one end of the arena, and the Mews and Pai sat at the adjacent side. Kisshu stood in the middle of the court with the first male examinee, and appeared to be talking with him. There were seven men and three women taking the exam. Lettuce looked around.

"I'm not sure if it's in your culture but, where is the examiner?" Lettuce asked softly. Pai flashed her a rare smile. She blushed instantly.

"They will be here," he said simply. Just then, a door slid open to the opposite end of where the examinees sat.

A short, hooded figure entered. It was a young girl. She had large, sapphire eyes, and short, spikey, pink hair poked out from under her hood. Closer to the zipper of the jacket, longer pink hair jutted out. The jacket itself was striped in pink and black, and it had sleeves so long, that only her fingers were visible. At the end of the sleeves had faux fur. She wore a plain white shirt under her jacket, and a pair plain black shorts. She also wore black, knee length boots.

"Who's that," Mint asked.

"That," Pai said,"is the examiner."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wha-! Wha-!...Huh?" Ichigo fished for words. The strange girl walked over in the direction of Kisshu and the examinee. The Mews swore that they had heard laughing. Well, who wouldn't laugh at their examiner if they were younger than you, plus, that younger person being a girl. The girl and examinee bowed to each other, before Kisshu took his place standing Ichigo.

" Oh, Pudding just remembered. Where's Taru-Taru, na no da?" she asked.

"He's… running some errands for me," Kisshu said, smirking knowingly.

… Somewhere in western Cyniclonia, Taruto sneezed…

Ichigo finally found some words to make a sentence.

"Who-who is that girl?" she asked in awe, as she saw the strange girl fight with tremendous skill, barely panting or sweating.

"Her name is Kimmu, and she's an old childhood friend of mine. She's also the greatest unofficial S-rank hand-to-hand combat fighter," Kisshu answered. Ichigo looked at him.

"How do you know she's S-rank?"

Kisshu's eyebrows furrowed, but he did not answer.

"Allow me to explained," Pai offered,"She is the only one- male or female- to ever beat Kisshu at high level hand-to-hand combat."

"W-Wow." Ichigo- as well as the rest of the Mews- was stunned. Then, she thought for a second.

"Why is she an _unofficial_ S-rank?"

Kisshu looked at her for a moment, with what looked like sad eyes.

"It's… personal… Let's just say, she's never been given training."

Ichigo wondered why it was 'personal', and she was shocked to hear that Kimmu had never been given training, but she was able to beat- from what she heard- a General, who had trained all his life.

As Kimmu turned towards the Mews diresction to avoid a hand thrust, Ichigo noticed that she was wearing a black collar, with white faux fur on the ends, much like her mew collar. The only difference being that it had a buckle. Ichigo didn't see it when Kimmu walked in, and she thought it was very pretty. Kimmu had beaten nine out of the ten examinees without breaking a sweat. Then, came the tenth; a male Cyniclon, who looked about twenty years old or so. She began sparring with him roughly. He was more of a challenge for her than the other nine. Suddenly, his hand swiped across her neck, which made the buckle jingle. She gasped, and did two backflips away from her opponent. He was perplexed, and so were the spectators. Kimmu appeared to be trembling, like she had just seen a ghost. Well, in Ichigo's case that is,

Just as suddenly as she had moved away, Kisshu was in front of her, his arm outstretched, signaling the end of the match. He told Kimmu something that nobody heard, except, probably Pai, because they were too far away. She shakily sat on a bench behind her. Then, Kisshu walked over to the examinee, and proceeded to talk to him. The examinee nodded cheerfully, obviously happy about something, then bowed and left. Kisshu then walked over to Kimmu, who was still shaking.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, obviously interested in the scene that had unfolded before her.

"I do not know much about her," Pai admitted, "She is a very distant and aloof persona. She has only ever spoken to Kisshu. But it looks like she is sensitive about her collar."

Ichigo mentally agreed. As she looked at Kimmu, she noticed that the girl was gently rubbing her neck.

Kisshu proceeded to talk with Kimmu. Again, no one- except maybe Pai- could hear, because they were too far it seemed as if Kisshu was speaking words of comfort, because the girl began to calm down. He smiled at her when she stopped shaking, but the girl remained as emotionless as when she had walked in. And everyone thought Pai had no emotions..

"Alright," Kisshu said as he walked back into earshot of the mews and Pai, :That's all for today. I have more work to do, and an angry Taruto to yell at me."

…Somewhere in western Cyniclonia, Taruto sneezed, again…

The Mews, Pai and Kisshu left the arena. Before exiting, Ichigo turned back to look for Kimmu, but the girl was gone.

**A/N: So now you all have been introduce to my new OC, Kimmu. She is important to the story. Also, tried to do a little bit of PaixLettuce fluff for all of you who ship that couple.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 5- Revealing My Secret**

It was the night of the S-rank exam, and Ichigo laid restlessly in bed.

…_How could she be S-rank if she's never been trained?_

…_Just how strong is this girl?_

…_How old is she? _

… _And what's this about her collar?..._ All these thoughts whizzed through Ichigo's head. It was strange. Earlier that day, the girls had asked a few questions about the military. Most children would go to the academy at five years old. This was when their powers started to show up. It was very rare for a child to be younger. By the age of ten, they could continue to pursue to the military life, or do something different.

So why was Kimmu unofficial?

Ichigo shook her head. She needed some air. She got up, and went up the stairs to the landing pad. It was very breezy that night. Ichigo sighed in content, as the wind blew about her red locks, and cooled her face. Then, she heard a strange sound from behind. It sounded like… a whimper?

"Huh?" She turned around to see a black and pink hooded figure.

It was Kimmu… but was she crying?

Ichigo slowly walked over to the girl, not sure how to approach her. Suddenly, Kimmu spun around reluctantly, and gasped as she saw Ichigo. She turned her back to Ichigo again, and quickly rubbed her tears off of her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Ichigo said sheepishly. No response. Ichigo slowly sat besides the girl. Kimmu awkwardly turned her head away.

"Why are you here?" Kimmu asked. Her voice was surprisingly light and soft. It was like a younger child's, but her voice was not squeaky at all.

"I just… needed some air," Ichigo replied. Kimmu turned somewhat towards her.

"I've… never spoken to anyone besides Kisshu-nii," Kimmu said shyly. Ichigo smiled.

"Kisshu-nii? Is he your older brother?" Ichigo couldn't hide the surprise in her tone. Kimmu shook her head.

"No. We've just known each other for a long time, that it feels like he's my brother," Kimmu said a bit dreamily. A small smile crept onto her face. She turned to look at Ichigo.

"Um, Kimmu? Why do you always wear a collar?" Ichigo decided to choose her words carefully, remembering what Pai had said earlier in the arena.

Kimmu's eyebrows furrowed, and her smile turned into a frown. She gently rubbed the collar.

"Please, ask Kisshu-nii instead. I don't want to remember…" Kimmu whispered in a sad voice.

_Remember?... _Ichigo thought. Just then, a strong gust of wind blew, and drew Kimmu's hood back. Both girls gasped in unison.

Kimmu's ear were elfin… But they were not even half the size of any other Cyniclon…

Kimmu clasped her hands over her short, elfin ears, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Kimmu-" Ichigo started to say, but was cut off by Kimmu yelling at her. She still had her hands over her ears, and her eyes shut.

"Please, don't be scared! I only look like this because I somehow broke the evolutionary barrier between Humans and Cyniclons! I was born like this! I'm not a freak!"

_So that's why she always wears her hood up!_ Ichigo calculated in her head.

Kimmu started to randomly mumble things that Ichigo could not quite catch. The only things she understood were 'Mom', 'Dad' and 'Home'.

Ichigo gently embraced the mumbling and almost in tears girl. Kimmu stiffened, never being hugged by anyone other than Kisshu. As she was ready to breakdown, she hugged Ichigo as tightly as she could, and let her tears of past sorrow flow. After a moment of silence- the only sound being Kimmu's sobs- Ichigo spoke.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

Kimmu nodded into Ichigo's pajama shirt. On the way there, the walk was silent, but Ichigo respected that Kimmu needed space and time to think. Kimmu stopped in front of a black door. She had her back to Ichigo. She stayed still in front of the door for a few seconds, before grabbing the handle and twisting it. She opened the door.

"Good Night," Ichigo said, and as she did, Kimmu stopped.

"Thank you," Kimmu said softly, "for understanding me." She turned around.

"Good Night… Ichigo-nee." And with that, Kimmu softly closed her dorm door.

Ichigo laid in bed. She smiled to herself, satisfied, and she closed eyes to welcome slumber.

**A/N: I hope you're all getting comfy with Kimmu. What's so special about Kimmu's collar? Also, you should pay attention to the words she mumbled, specifically 'Mom' and 'Dad'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 6- She**

**A/N: I'm still writing this story and chapter seven isn't done yet, so updates will be slower. Hope that these six chapters will suffice. But don't worry, I'm a pretty fast writer. Hopefully I can say the same for typing… -_-' Enjoy.**

It was another day, and everyone had gathered in the dining hall for breakfast. Ichigo sat down at a table, that was reserved for the Mews and her.

"Didn't we come here to fight rebels? So where are they?" Mint complained, bored.

"That is true. It's been a few days since we got here," Lettuce observed. The others agreed.

While the other Mews were discussing why there were no rebel attacks, in her peripheral vision, Ichigo saw Kimmu at a lone table, picking at her food.

"Hang on guys," Ichigo said as she picked up her tray and walked over the lonely girl.

"Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding said as she and the Mews watched her leave.

Ichigo sat before Kimmu, who smiled softly as she did.

"Good Morning," Ichigo greeted warmly. Kimmu returned the gesture. They had, literally, become friends over night. Ichigo was about to start a conversation, when she heard the hall quiet down as their attention was drawn to the podium. Kisshu stood there ready to announce something, when a man walked up to him, and whispered something into his elfin ear. His face suddenly became serious.

"Everyone, there's a rebel attack on the southern side of the base. I need as many soldiers on the south gate as possible. Some lookouts on the other gates, securing them, and ensuring this isn't a diversion. Medical squads, get ready." He instructed promptly, and soldiers took off flying.

"Well, so much for no attacks," Mint said as she ran off towards the south gate.

At this announcement, Kimmu frowned.

"Don't worry, we can talk later," Ichigo cheered, assuming Kimmu was upset about the interrupted talk.

…But it wasn't the interrupted talk that she was worried- no, nervous about…

"Aren't you coming?" Ichigo asked, snapping Kimmu out of her thoughts. She shook her head. Ichigo shrugged, and ran off transforming.

"It's good to be back!" Ichigo said, feeling a nostalgic presence of being on her Mew form, along with everyone else once again. They nodded in agreement. As they ran out the south gate, they met up with Pai and Taruto, and saw about ten Kirema Animas. There was also a small army of armed rebels who were dressed in dark blue attire. On the chest of their apparel was a lotus and ancient scribed etched around it in a circle.

"Oh, great. They're only level two Kiremas," Kisshu said, suddenly beside the Mews.

"Level… two?" Ichigo tilted her head, the other Mews equally as curious.

"We'll discuss that later!" Taruto suddenly shouted over the roars of the Kiremas, bringing the Mews and Kisshu back to the task at hand. After the defeat of the Kiremas, and the retreat of the rebels, Kisshu ordered his troops to rest and he teleported back to his office.

Back at the dining hall, there was a weary presence as everyone had lunch, and everything seemed to slow down. This put Ichigo in the mood to have an idle conversation. Then, she remembered this morning when she was about to speak to Kimmu. She turned to the table the girl had sat at that morning, but the girl wasn't there. After eating lunch, Ichigo excused herself and got another tray of food. She went down the hall to the door she knew was Kimmu's. She came to the door and it was left ajar. Strange. Kimmu usually locked her door. Ichigo decided to shrug off the detail as she held the handle, and slowly pushed the door open. Ichigo gasped softly at the horrifying scene behind the door.

Kimmu was pinned to the floor with one arm uncomfortably behind her back and the other held down above her head. A strange Cyniclon man, with short brown hair and enraged green eyes sat roughly on her thighs, weighing her legs down with his knees. Her face contorted with pain but she was silent. The man looked down into her face with cold eyes. Ichigo held the door open enough to see, and closed enough to be hidden.

"_What_ have you been doing?! I haven't seen you in three days!" he screamed in her face, and pulled her arm further into her back. She squealed softly, but said nothing. The man growled in annoyance. He moved both of her arms behind her back, then yanked on her hair. She whimpered.

"Answer me!" the man demanded angrily. He shook her head furiously.

"I-I bef-friened Mew I-Ichigo!" Kimmu suddenly confessed. The man stopped shaking her head.

"Is she as strong as Kisshu?" he asked, his voice gentler.

"Yes," Kimmu whispered. To be honest, she had no idea how strong Ichigo was. But she had to have strength to have saved this planet. The man loosened his grip somewhat.

"Bring her to me, or I'll get her myself… Then I'll _personally _deal with you." He fingered her collar. She screamed and squirmed frantically. Then, he released her, and teleported away.

Kimmu was already in tears. She had bruises on her wrists and thighs, and some strands of her pink hair were sprawled on the floor besides her head.

_I need to tell Kisshu!_ Ichigo panicked.

**A/N: Oh poor Kimmu! Who do you think that man was? What was he talking about? Why does he want Kisshu and/or Ichigo? What's so important about Kimmu's collar? Will I ever know what to write for chapter eight? More coming up in a day or 2! T~T… Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Found A Found: Chapter 7- A Little Something Extra**

**A/N: I have finally written chapter seven just in time! So this is your long awaited Kishigo fluff! It's also where we get to see a glimpse of Kimmu's past. Hope you enjoy.**

Ichigo placed the tray down in front of Kimmu's door, and ran as fast as she could to Kisshu's office. She burst in through the door without knocking. This was urgent!

"Kis-!...shu?" She stopped, as she saw Kisshu's head on his desk, along with documents, parchments and books, lots of empty ink holders, and a few quills.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, worried. "Kisshu?"

At the beck of his name, he bolted up into a sitting position.

"Wha-Wha! I'm awake," Kisshu stammered, rubbing the back of his head. He blinked.

"Oh…It's you."

"You were sleeping weren't you?" Ichigo asked dryly while sweatdropping. Kisshu turned slightly pink. He sighed

"I've had tonnes of work since coming back from Earth, and I've barely had time to eat or sleep."

"I could help you with your work," Ichigo volunteered, completely forgetting what she had just seen.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ichigo helped get rid of some of Kisshu's work load. While they were working, they took the time to catch up with each other. Kisshu told Ichigo what had happened on Cyniclonia, besides the rebel attacks, and she told him what was going on on Earth. Kisshu was pleasantly surprised at hearing one piece of interesting information…

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ...Meanwhile... :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

Kimmu laid on the floor, staring up at her blank, white ceiling. It had been at least an hour since 'their' last threat. She sighed, not knowing how much longer she could keep 'their' wishes under control.

"_Bring her to me, or I will get her myself… Then I will __**personally **__deal with you."_

'Their' threat rang in her head. It had her remembering _that_ day. The day she vowed she would never speak of again. The day she would only keep between herself and Kisshu. The day she did not want to remember… But, alas, her thoughts had betrayed her, and replayed the whole bitter, horrifying day…

'_Little Kimmu was already five years old. She was out in the small garden her parents had. Things were still harsh due to the horrid atmosphere and poor living conditions, but Kimmu vowed to stay optimistic._

"_Kimmu!" her mother beckoned, "It's getting late so come in."_

"_Yes, Mama!" Kimmu answered cheerfully. There was a time when certain street lights went out to give the appearance of a normal day cycle, and some places were darker than others. Kimmu and her family just happened to be living in the area that was the darkest. She got up, ran to the back door and pushed it open. Her mother smiled at her warmly. Kimmu hugged her mother's leg, since she was too short to give her a normal hug. Her mother patted her back._

"_Oh Kimmu. I hope you'll be able to join the academy soon," her mother said dreamily._

"_Mira!" Kimmu's father called his wife's name. "Remember? …Remember what the lab results were?" he said, a bit sadly._

"_Don't talk about that in front of the child,Kouji!" Mira protested. Kimmu was confused._

"_Mama? Papa? What are you talking about?" Kimmu asked, a little scared by her parents' sudden outbursts. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes._

"_Kimmu, got to your room," her father said with a grim expression. Kimmu was now officially scared. She hurried in the direction of her room, but went into the living room. She eavesdropped on her parents' conversation._

"_She can't go to the academy!" Kouji shouted, slamming his fist into wall._

"_What if the lab was wrong?" Mira piped up with uncertainty in her voice._

"_If she continues to live, she could cause an impurity! She's just the exhaust of our race!" Kouji shot back. Kimmu didn't understand, but maybe, she thought, that's why she looked different. That's why she wasn't allowed to go out alot. That's why she didn't have or make any friends. That's why she had to go to the doctor often. That's why the doctor kept taking her blood…. That's why her parents were fighting. It was all because of her. She was the reason her dear parents were at each others' throats. She put her head down in shame, and stepped into the kitchen slowly._

"_Papa, I'm…" she started to say when she put her head up. To her horror, she saw her father stabbing her poor, begging mother. Kimmu gasped and tried to run, but her body was frozen in shock. Her father turned around to her, angrily. He lifted his bloody hand, to bring down the dagger into her little, shaking body. Kimmu was so scared she could only close her eyes. Kouji thrusted the dagger downwards._

_When the blow never came, Kimmu reluctantly opened one of her watery, sapphire eyes, to see her bloody mother, crouched over her protectively. Mira smiled weakly at her quaking daughter. Oh, how she would miss seeing her smile!_

"_My beloved Kimmu," her mother breathed. Strangely enough, Kimmu found comfort in her mother's wavering voice. "I need you to run. Run as far away as you can from here. And never come back. I need you to do this for Mama, okay?" Kimmu nodded reluctantly, as fresh tears came into her eyes. She watched as she mother's dying form slowly withered to the ground. Kimmu began to run out the back door, as her father finally retrieved his dagger from Mira's back._

_Kimmu could hear her father's footsteps steadily catching up to her. He made a few swipes for her, landing one every now and then. Kimmu did not care that her own father was cutting her up. She just had to run. She had to! Finally, her father was close enough, and made a swipe at her back. A large gash appeared. Kimmu screamed out as she felt a burning sensation. She fell over and tumbled to the ground. She was picked up by the neck of her shirt. Her eyes half open from loss of blood, as she glared at her father._

"_I'm going to send you to your mother's arms, in the place she is now," he coldly whispered into her ear. Kimmu struggled weakly in her father's grasp, as he __**slit **__her neck open. She coughed up blood, as he threw her to the ground, left for the dead. Her head numbly rolled over to one side, as she watched, with blurry eyes, her father walk away._

"_Pa…pa…" was the last thing she mumbled, before falling into darkness.'_

Kimmu's eyes began to water at the memory.

_Why? It's been seven years, and it still hurts like hell... _ She thought. Was she really bad for the Cyniclon society? If so, why would 'they' need her?

She just laid, sprawled, on the floor, confused and tearful.

**A/N: My first chapter with more than 1,000 words! Okay, this seems like more than just a glimpse into Kimmu's past… This chapter was longer than I originally anticipated… Oh well! More for you guys, right? I actually cried while writing this. Now my keyboard is all wet T^T. But one question; Who is 'them'? Hope you enjoyed it. T~T… Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 8- It's The Truth**

**A/N: There's still more Kishigo fluff coming your way! *wink*. And we get to see another memory!  
**

Ichigo woke up with a satisfied sigh. She moaned softly in delight. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw a canopy. That was strange. Ichigo's bed did not have a canopy. She lazily rolled over to her side. She saw dark green sheets. Weird. Her bed had pink sheets. Ichigo was now thoroughly confused.

"What's going on?...Where am I?" Ichigo asked sleepily to no one in particular.

"You're in my room. On my bed."

Ichigo froze as she heard a someone answer. And that very someone in particular was…

"Ki-Kisshu?! What am I doing here?!" She bolted up, her face red. Her face then caught on fire as her eyes rested on his shirtless figure. Kisshu smirked.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday?" he asked in a teasing tone. That's when memory struck her. The two had been basking in each others' company, that neither had realised how late it really was. The first chance Ichigo got to lie down was the first chance she took. Unfortunately- for her at least- it was Kisshu's bed that she had fallen asleep on.

Suddenly, part of Ichigo's memory clicked to the night she had met Kimmu on the landing pad.

"_Please, ask Kisshu-nii instead. I don't want to remember…" _The girl had said.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question," Ichigo finally said. Kisshu stayed quiet to coax her to continue.

"Well put a shirt on first!" Ichigo scolded him indignantly, her face aflame once more. Kisshu snickered as he finally covered up his bare chest. As he did, some of the redness in Ichigo's face left, but not all. Kisshu, seeing the red-head was still distracted, asked,

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" His tone a little more serious. Ichigo shook her head.

"O-Oh yeah. I asked Kimmu why she always wears a collar, and she told me to ask you instead. She said she didn't want to remember." Ichigo looked at him for an answer.

"Oh. That was seven years ago, when…" (Kisshu's POV)

'_I had just run away from the academy, again, and I was on my way to this little patch of trees I found out about. Trees didn't grow much under the surface, so I thought it was a pretty cool place to hang out. I sat on a boulder in the middle of a clump of trees, just thinking of how I was going to explain why I ran away, again, to my mother. Just then, some bushes behind me started to rustle. I stood up, called out my swords and faced the trembling bushes._

_A little girl with long, messy pink hair and a dirty white dress tumbled out of the bush, with a small 'Oof'. She shook her hair out and looked up at me with fearful eyes. When she saw that I was holding a pair of swords, she screamed and curled up into a ball. I was confused, but as to not scare the girl any further than she was, I let me swords disappear._

"_I'm not gonna hurt you," I said to her. Then, I noticed, that she was silently weeping._

"_Please, don't kill me…Don't kill me…" The girl kept repeating. I looked at her sadly. She must have been through a rough time to have been that scared of me. I rested a gentle hand on her quivering shoulder. She looked up at me through teary eyes._

"_I won't hurt you." I said kindly, and the girl got up and sat on her knees. She put her head down, refusing to meet my gaze._

"_My name's Kisshu. What's your's?" I tried to start a conversation._

" _I-I'm Kimmu," the girl whispered, her head still down. Just then, I remembered something._

"_Oh crap! They'll be out looking for me any moment now! I gotta go!" I yelled to Kimmu, as I clutched my head in panic. I got up and started to run, but I felt a small hand on my wrist._

"_Um… Could you… Come back tomorrow?" Kimmu asked with uncertainty. She looked at me with pleading eyes. As she put her head up, I saw a scar going across her small neck. I narrowed my eyes in thought, and then looked at Kimmu._

"_Sure," I said, a plan already forming in my head. I winced as I head my name being called in the distance._

"_I've, really got to go," I urged Kimmu as she let go my wrist and I ran away._

_The next day, I went to the same patch of trees. I had, yet again, run away from the academy. I saw Kimmu sitting with her knees up to her chest, next to the boulder I sat on yesterday. She smiled reluctantly as she saw me._

"_You came," she said softly while blushing as I came closer._

"_I brought you something," I said, still holding the item behind my back. She looked at me confusedly._

"_Close your eyes," I told her. She did, but reluctantly, and her eyebrows furrowing._

"_Okay, you can open your eyes now"_

_When she did, Kimmu could feel something around her neck. It was soft and a little fuzzy. When she moved her head, she could also hear the sound of a buckle jingling._

"_What is this?" she said, still confused. She could see it. It was black, and had white fur on the ends, and it had a buckle, but she had no idea what it was._

"_It's a collar," I said, beaming, "I had my friend, Kashiya, make it. It's to hide that scar on your neck."_

_At my last words, her eyes widened. All she could do was stroke the collar. Finally, as her eyes filled with tears, she lunged at me into a hug._

"_Thank you!" she cried.'_

As Kisshu finished, he had a small, happy smile on his face.

"That was so cute," Ichigo commented. Just then, her stomach growled. Both Ichigo and Kisshu sweat dropped. Ichigo laughed nervously, as she got up and headed for the door.

"I should go get dressed and get some breakfast," she said sheepishly.

"Yeah… I guess you should," Kisshu said just as sheepishly.

Ichigo walked almost robotically to her room. But before she could get there, she met up with Mint and Lettuce. Lettuce smiled at her.

"Oh, Ichigo-san, I was so worried about you! When I came to you room this morning, for you to help braid my hair, you weren't there so I asked Mint to do it instead."

"Yeah, Ichigo. Where were you?" Mint asked snobbishly.

Where was she? Just remembering where she was set her face on fire once again.

"I-I need to get dressed," She excused herself and ran off to her room, leaving a very confused Lettuce and suspicious Mint.

**A/N: Wasn't that memory cute? I thought it was. Leave your response as a review. Huh? Huh? *bounces eyebrows* Okay, I have my material for chapter nine, but not for chapter ten. Hopefully I can get it done in time for you loyal readers. T~T…Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Found A Friend: Chapter 9- History Repeats Itself**

**A/N: This story will be ten chapters long. I have everything planned out, and there will be no more, no less. At the end of this story, I will give a brief disclaimer and synopsis for all of you who didn't understand, just to clear things up. It's also for those of you know need their theories cleaned up.**

All through breakfast, Ichigo had a slightly red face. She was bombarded with questions- even from Zakuro- about why she her face was so red this early in the morning. In the end, the girls suggested that she was just coming down with something, and that she head for bed immediately after breakfast. Ichigo happily went to her room, glad to be out of the crossfire of inquiries. As she walked down the quiet hall, she saw Kimmu cautiously coming out of her room. Ichigo was about to run over to the girl, when she caught sight of some bandages wrapped around the girl's thighs, and she could see a bit of the bandages that were wrapped around the wrist of the hand that Kimmu rested on the door handle. Ichigo had completely forgotten to tell Kisshu about the strange man.

Kimmu- for a reason unbeknownst to Ichigo- was nervous. She was nervous because of what she was about to do for 'them'. As Kimmu turned around, she saw Ichigo staring at her bandages. She suddenly felt uncomfortable as she walked over to Ichigo, ready to commence 'their' orders. She took a few breaths to calm herself. Kimmu put on a fake smile, and walked over to the older girl.

Ichigo could see that Kimmu was straining a smile, and she could also see that the girl looked a bit nervous. Ichigo decided to play along with the little façade.

"Good Morning," Ichigo greeted, eyeing the girl. Kimmu simply nodded.

"Uh, Kimmu? I need you to come with me," Ichigo tried to get her to Kisshu's office.

"Actually," the girl interrupted in her small voice, "Ichigo-nee, I need you to help me with something." Ichigo could hear the nervous crack of Kimmu's voice. Ichigo nodded and followed the girl as she walked, merely trying to figure out what was bothering her. Ichigo could see they were headed to a forested area outside the south gate. She began to get worried.

Kimmu felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe she was doing this for 'their' sake. If she brought Ichigo to 'them', 'they' would leave her alone, right? And Ichigo was Mew Ichigo. She too, could escape from 'them', right? Kimmu tried to reason with herself. She shivered at the thought of what 'they' would do to her, if Ichigo was not as strong as they would want her to be. She sighed to herself.

Kimmu suddenly stopped and so did Ichigo. She slowly turned around to face the older girl. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, but she was about to find out.

"Forgive me…. Ichigo-nee," Kimmu said as she held Ichigo in a restrictive hold, and _teleported_ to 'their' headquarters...

Kisshu had decided to resume his work before it started piling up again. At This rate, he could have at least every afternoon off for a few days. He smirked to himself, thinking about all the things he could do during those off afternoons- concerning Ichigo. As he got back to his now neat desk, he saw an envelope on it. Curious, he picked it up and read the labeling.

_To Kisshu-nii, From Kimmu._

Kimmu would have come straight to him, not write a letter if she needed to tell him something. Shocked and concerned, he opened it up and read the letter's contents.

'This will come as a surprise to you, but I have been working with the rebels from the day you met me. I was assigned to get as close to you as possible, although I didn't really know until I was ten, so I could bring you to them. They were planning to extract your power, to create the strongest Chimera and rule out the government in Deep Blue's name. I have used Ichigo-nee as a substitute to distract the rebel leader and to buy you some time, while you get your troops and come over as quickly as possible. Here is the location…'

As Kisshu read the letter, his eyes widened. He could not believe what he had just read. Kimmu was being used by the rebel leader, just to get to him. He had to set out. _Immediately._

**A/N: Okay this chapter was basically a filler, to get chapter ten flowing. What's going to happen to Kimmu and Ichigo? Will Kisshu make it on time? To get your questions answered, review for the final chapter! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Found A Friend: Finale- Past Fears Overcome**

Kimmu had never teleported before, due to her genetic make-up. She had trained and honed her Human side, but she had never provoked her Cyniclon powers. She could not fly, or materialize items. But most of all she couldn't teleport.

As she and Ichigo landed in the main room of 'their' headquarters, Kimmu fell to her knees in exhaustion, while Ichigo dizzily stumbled behind her. Ichigo was like Kimmu; she had never teleported before. But the effects were worst on the younger girl. As Kimmu fell on her knees, she pretended to bow, and tried to regulate her harsh breathing. She would not look weak in front of 'their' leader.

"I see," a man said from where he sat, high on a throne in the shadows, "You really did bring Mew Ichigo to us." Ichigo narrowed her eyes in thought. She could have sworn she had heard that voice before. Ichigo heard the tapping of shoes on stone, as the man stepped down from the throne and out of the shadows. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. He was the man- brown hair, green eyes and all- who attacked Kimmu the other day.

"Yes Hatake-sama," Kimmu responded, still trying to keep her wavering strength. The man- whose name was revealed to be Hatake- snapped his fingers, as two men came out of the shadows and groped Ichigo. She struggled, and freed one of her hands from the men's grasp, and reached for her pendant.

"MEW MEW STRAW-"

She was about to transform, when Hatake swatted her pendant away, and the men tightened their grasps on her.

"Don't hurt her!" Kimmu breathed, still catching her breath, and failing desperately to stand straight. Hatake turned towards her and scowled. He lashed at her, and Kimmu whimpered as she hit the stone floor.

"Silence!" He spat, "Your mission is already over!" He huffed. As Hatake turned around to screech at Kimmu, Ichigo saw something familiar from the day when the rebels first attacked in the Mews presence. It was a lotus, with ancient scribe etched around it in a circle, on the back of his clothing. Ichigo gasped.

'They' were the rebels, and he was the rebel leader.

Kimmu coughed as she weakly sat up. _'Kisshu-nii. Please get here on time,' _she thought as she clumsily stood up, and ran at Hatake, meaning to spar with him. He easily dodged her advances, as she was attacking with very little force. He was starting to get annoyed with her petty and continuous to no avail attacks, and so, pulled out his sword. Kimmu stopped mid-thrust, and stared with wide eyes at the glistening sword.

'…_To her horror, she saw her father stabbing her poor, begging mother…'_

Kimmu stepped backwards, and fell onto her bottom as she tripped over her own shaky legs. She put a hand up to block her face defensively. Hatake smirked. He walked closer to her, and raised his hands to bring down his sword…

'…_He lifted his bloody hand, to bring down the dagger…'_

"NO!"

When the blow never came, Kimmu opened one of her watery, sapphire eyes, to see a golden bo staff, with pink swirls decorating it, had materialized in her hand. She gasped.

"Yatta!" Ichigo cheered from where she was still struggling to free herself.

Hatake frowned, then growled and pushed his sword down on Kimmu's staff. She hopped back, not being able to handle the weight in her current condition. Hatake roared out in anger, and thrusted his sword in a downwards slice. Kimmu jumped up, out of the way, and _stood _on top of the bo staff. Hatake looked up at her in disgust. She leapt down and did a dropkick into his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell over on his back. He growled.

"Bring me back up!" Hatake commanded. Just then, more rebels appeared and surrounded Kimmu. She stood to face them, but fell over in exhaustion. As she hit the ground, her staff disappeared. Ichigo saw this, and struggled even harder, but still to no avail.

Hatake stood up, and casually walked over to Kimmu. He haughtily brushed his clothes off in her face, and smiled down at her victoriously.

Oh, poor little Kimmu," he said in mock sympathy. "Let me help you there." He kicked Kimmu in her side. She yelped as she flew across the room violently, and hit the wall behind her.

"You leave her alone!" Ichigo screamed at him. He turned around and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" he asked, smiling deviously. Ichigo bit her lip. What _were_ they going to do now?

"Knock, knock."

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, which had suddenly burst open. Kisshu, with the Mews to one side of him and Pai and Taruto to the other, stood in the doorway grinning cheekily. His troops not far behind. Hatake's jaw dropped, and so did his sword. When he was out of his dazed stupour, he reacted.

"Ki-Kioshi Rebels! Attack!" he ordered, as scores of rebels ran forward. Kisshu raised his hand, and, with the signal made, his troops ran forward to clash with the rebels. In the middle of the clash, the two men restricting Ichigo released her, as they ran for their lives. Ichigo was relieved when they did so, and she scrambled to find her pendant. When she had it she transformed, and then ran over to the now unconscious Kimmu. She picked the girl up and studied her. She had a few bruises and her face and her clothes were covered in dirt. Kisshu soon found the pair, and froze when he saw Kimmu; lying limply in Ichigo's arms.

How could they have done this to her? Abuse her so? Use her? She was a child, for crying out loud! And she was practically a sister to him. He would not let anyone hurt her! He clenched his fists and shook with anger as he scanned the room for the rebel leader. Kisshu found him trying to ascending his throne, into the safety of height and to be concealed by the shadows.

"Ichigo, get Kimmu to a safer area," he said without turning to face her. Ichigo knew full well that he was pissed. To make even worse, he said her name. Not Kitten.

Kisshu walked ever so calmly through the fights and clashes. He quickly took out any of his opponents that came after him, only having concerns for one person in particular.

Hatake.

As Kisshu reached to the base of the throne, Hatake saw him and quickly ascended the remaining height. He had completely forgotten that he could fly or teleport, in exchange for fear. Kisshu quickly climbed the throne and reached the frozen-in-fear Hatake. He grabbed the frozen Cyniclon by the neck of his shirt and lifted him above ground.

I'm going to tell you once," Kisshu said in an awfully cheerful voice, that gnawed at Hatake's nerves to no end, "Tell your troops to retreat… or you'll have to pay the price." He said the last part so coldly, that it could have frozen anything. Hatake whimpered in fear.

"O-Okay, okay! We surrender!" Hatake pleaded in a mousey voice.

"Now tell that to your troops," Kisshu said coolly, and let go of the trembling man, who fell to his weak knees. He then ran to the edge of the throne.

"E-Everyone," he said in a weak tone, but then cleared his throat, "Everyone. I, the leader of Kioshi Rebels, and the rest of us, surrenders." Kisshu troops erupted in cheers. Then, Kisshu pushed Hatake aside and stepped up.

"And all the rebels will be arrested," he said, as more cheers erupted and the rebels surrendered.

The next day, Kimmu was given the details after she had passed out, and she giggled at Hatake's reaction to Kisshu's threats. She now stood, on the stage in the dining hall, next to Kisshu, waiting for the crowd to settle down. A small smile lighted on her face, and her cheeks slightly rosy. All the Mews, Pai and Taruto also stood in a line behind them.

"I would like to thank every one of you, for helping with the defeat of Kioshi. Although there were minor casualties, you all did a great," Kisshu said happily. Cheers went up from everyone in the hall. They were all glad to be over with the Kioshi Rebel fiasco, and finally have time for their economy to grow. All soldiers would report to their families after today, and enjoy time with them. Of course, when need arises, they would report back.

"Although," Kisshu started, "The rebels would not have been terminated so quickly, if it wasn't thanks to this young and brave soldier." He paused, and stretched his arm out to Kimmu, who stepped forward shyly. Most of the crowd gave confused expressions, while some others look somewhat amused.

"She may not look like much, but she is the one who secretly lead us to finding the rebels headquarters, and also what lead us to victory," Kisshu explained. The crowd looked at Kimmu incredulously. One person- who everyone on the stage recognized to be one of the S-rank examinees- stood up.

"It's true," they said, as everyone stared, "This girl has amazing skills and power. Surely, she could be the one who had lead us to victory." Suddenly, another examinee stood up, and started to clap. Soon, the whole hall was clapping. Everyone one the stage- yes, even Pai and Zakuro- had smiles, as they too clapped for Kimmu.

She felt overjoyed and happier now than any other time in her life. She could not help but give a wide, pure, true, and happy smile.

As Kisshu allowed the crowd to settle, he spoke again.

"I now bestow upon Kimmu, a brave and talented young warrior, the second highest title in our military. Lieutenant General." The hall cheered as Kisshu pinned a badge to Kimmu's jacket. He looked down at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile and tears of joy welled up in her sapphire orbs. She jumped up and clung onto him, hugging him ever so tightly as her tears spilled over.

"Thank you all so, so much!" she cried.

_~End_

**A/N: Aww! This was a really cute fiction. I didn't anticipate that it would be so cute. I wanted it to be longer, but I have so much going on, even if I **_**am**_** on school break. Hope you all enjoyed it and review please. ^_^ I might post another story!  
**


	11. Disclaimer & Synopsis

**DISCLAIMER**

**Throughout this whole story, I, Kimmu Ikisayomi, have not owned, own, or am owning Tokyo Mew Mew, its characters, or any of its related entities. Only the character, 'Kimmu', is, will, and shall always be rightfully mine.**

**Synopsis**

**Kimmu: Kimmu is a twelve year old orphaned girl, who was taken in by the rebels of Cyniclonia, after her father murdered her mother, and attempted to murder her at the age of five. Her father's attempts left Kimmu with various scars, (one going horizontally across her back, another across her neck, and a few on her shoulders and arms) that she is sensitive about.**

**Kimmu's collar: This collar was given to Kimmu by Kisshu, (made by his friend) who takes care of her after he becomes Cyniclonia's youngest General at the age of 13. The collar is used to hide the scar of a wound that was potentially life threatening, yet Kimmu survived.**

**Kimmu's DNA: Kimmu is basically a deformity in the evolutionary line between Humans and Cyniclons. For example: Where there are normal and healthy Humans, there are also Humans with deformities such as extra limbs, stretchy skin, etcetera. **

**The day Kimmu met Kisshu: Kimmu was still five years. It was a week after the rebels found her and tended to her wounds, therefore they were already healed. Kimmu had run away from the rebel HQ when she saw a dagger that looked like her father's, and ended up in the bush that Kisshu found her in.  
**

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Enjoy my other story, Hood Mew Mew**_


End file.
